megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megami Tensei
I was thinking of split Megami Tensei Old Testament in it´s own article but I don´t remember the Japanese Name does somebodt knows it? --I need ur Halp! 03:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Forget it I just founded it. But I still Need Permission Right? --I need ur Halp! 03:03, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you, you can move the page, thanks for making sure it's alright. I'm sure it's got enough extra content to justify having it's own page. SeventhEvening 03:20, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Plot?? "Megami Tensei is based on the Digital Devil Monogatari trilogy of books written by Aya Nishitani, but is not a direct adaption. It actually takes place after both Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei and Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City, involving a scenario in which Loki and Set are resurrected by Lucifer." I don't really think this section is necessary, and if so it should just describe the progression of the game maps. There is no plot, and it's dubious to attach it to the novels in any literal sense. Also, "involving a scenario in which Loki and Set are resurrected by Lucifer." must be describing the second Novel (though I've read most of it and don't remember this) ...but it's definitely not the plot of the game. Really the game has no plot, and in light of MT2 it's reasonable to conclude MT1 never really happened as such, but is a simple game called Devil Busters produced by Satan's corporation. --Yksehtniycul 07:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :The game would have a plot/story to move it into progression towards the final battle. Since I didn't play it, I can't describe it, but Hardcore Gaming 101's article on the game makes it sounds like it does have a plot. BLUER一番 08:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::The only plot is there is a Labyrinth which the players venture into. It is ruled by Lucifer. The players presumably seek to rescue Izanami, who is held captive for some reason. Probably by Set. The players finally come face to face with Luficer. Though I don't recall any reason why. You defeat Lucifer. I can't recall any reason for doing so other than he is bad (in this game) ...you really understimate games of the day if you assume they required a plot! There are objectives, and such from map to map, but there is no literary plot that can be spoken of in anyway other than simply a walkthru. ::A lot of the plot holes are filled in by MT2. But they don't actually jibe with MT1. However you begin playing MT2 by playing a version of MT1 called DevilBusters. The Lucifer of MT2 is not the malformed creature of MT1. Demons have been let loose upon the world -- because it was Lucifer's job to keep them in Hell, but he's been defeated now, and sleeps beneath The Ginza encased in ice. Future Tokyo is ruled by Satan via a corporation with a Tower of Babel like skyscraper as it's HQ (Lucifer is imprisoned in the basement) ...MT2 actually has an incredibly engrossing and complex/epic plot. I personally consider MT1&2 to be the "true" testament vs. the "shin" series. MT2 is biblical in execution. SMT1&2 are pulp at best. Anyway, the only conclusions you can really make about MT1 is Lucifer was in fact bested by Akemi and this caused the utter destruction of Akemi and planet Earth. Only Tokyo remains protected by it's protector deities, lead by Masakado. The rest is probably Satan produed propoganda from the canon pov. ::I suppose you can assume the game takes place after the novels because presumably this is the last adventure of Akemi and Yumiko (though it's not impossible the heroine of MT2 could still somehow be Yumiko... the hero is definitely a new reincarnation of Izanagi and or Akemi) --Yksehtniycul 10:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::I guess we should just give the Plot section a gameplay progression POV. Without it, people might assume we forgot to write anything on the story (or lack thereof). :::Yeah, I gave the the HG101 article another reread, and it confirms what you said about the whole dis-connection of MT1 with MT2. BLUER一番 11:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Bad Info and Disambiguation "Megami Tensei (デジタル・デビル物語 女神転生, Dejitaru Debiru Monogatari Megami Tensei) is the first game in the Megami Tensei series. It was developed by "Wolf Team" (the subsidiary of Nihon Telenet which is now "Namco Tales Studio"), and was released for the Famicom by Namcot in 1987 (there was also a prior version released for the MSX." This information (or part of it) is about a different game of the same title that plays much like gauntlet and is not an RPG and should not be in the same article. All I know about this game is it was only released on the Famicom. The other game was released on the MSX and one or two other platforms. This game was published by Namcot (which was a home console division or subsidiary of Namco) ...The other game is published by Nihon Telenet, but I don't know if it's true there is any connection with that company and Namco. And I don't know anything about a "Wolf Team.". Also the forced reading is Suto-ri-, not Monogatari (furigana changes the reading) Also the title of this page should be something like Digital Devil: Story Megami Tensei (Video Game by Namcot) ...same as the novel but handle how to work Namcot in the parenthesis however. There needs to be a disambiguation page --Yksehtniycul 20:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright, about the disambiguation, lets hammer that out over on the talk page for the novel where we already have a discussion going, just so we don't wind up repeating ourselves. Next up, yeah, that information needs to be changed. When the wiki was created, the founder cut and pasted a bunch of stuff from Wikipedia. That bit that you're talking about it being inaccurate is word-for-word from wikipedia. As for the part about Wolf Team and Telenet, all I know is that Telenet did strike some deals with Namco back in the day, so they may have some connection to the whole thing, but I don't know anything about Wolf Team's involvement, other than that it seems somewhat unlikely. I'm fine with removing that bit until we can find some reliable source to confirm with (Wikipedia is terribly unreliable). SeventhEvening 20:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) For the record, I removed the bit quoted above. It all seems to be referring to the original (little known) Megami Tensei game (not an RPG on the Famicom.) --Yksehtniycul 04:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm about to delete the Plot section from this page Someone (an anonymous IP) removed my disclaimer (that the plot section is pure bullshit) so anyway, I stuck that there because Bluer didn't want it to appear to be missing a plot section (really professional I know) ...but anyway, I will just delete the plot section after a little while, but it occurred to me, that someone actually posted a decent text file guide for the first half (I) of Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei in our (digitialdevildb.com) forums, here... The actual faq is in a txt file attached to the first post. There is also this unfinished (and presumably deserted) website I stumbled across one day with an html guide effort for the second half (II) ... Anyway, if someone really wanted to write a proper Plot section, then studying this guide would definitely be the place to start. It isn't perfect (we discuss some discrepencies in the forum thread) but it will give you an idea of what MT1 has to offer in terms of a plot. I will try to correct anything I see in an eventual plot section if someone wants to take a stab at it.--Yksehtniycul 19:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) The Megami in Megami Tensei? As you all probably know, the title "Megami Tensei" means "Goddess Reincarnation". This title reverberates throughout the series. Shin Megami Tensei, Giten Megami Tensei, Megami Tensei Gaiden, Megami Ibunroku Persona, the only exception is Majin Tensei. But who is the goddess whose name reverberates through the series? I hear it's a supreme goddess mother presence bigger than any of the religions. GalaxiaWild 20:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) * Um, in case you didn't read the article, the Goddess in this game is Izanami because that's how the original novels were. The other games don't necessarily have a goddess so the title became a misnomer. But in case a game does involve a goddess, the goddess in question is whoever the writer feels like writing about. -- 10:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Relation to the novels. I'm currently reading the first novel and I'm curious to how exactly this game relates to the novels in terms of plot. Are they in the same timeline? Or is the game just an adaptation of sorts? I've seen timelines that place the game after the second novel. Is this correct? Nagumo baby (talk) 19:28, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :The opening refers to Nakajima and Yumiko having defeated both Loki and Set (who are revived by Lucifer and serve as bosses). Aside from that, the game seems to be mostly an excuse plot "go here, kill this, go there, get item A for guy B so he can send you over there, kill boss over there, etc" but there are nods to the two novels out at the time. For example, the ghost of Isma Feed, an antagonist in the second novel, is a forced encounter during one of the dungeons, the concept of magnetite comes from the second novel, and an important item you get during the game, the Izanami Clothes, is actually referring to when in the second novel, she gives it to Nakajima and it is revealed to be Izanagi's robe and lets Nakajima fly through space and such. The continuity isn't perfect (Nakajima needs to re-obtain the Hinokagutsuchi sword and the Izanami Clothes, despite having them at the end of the second novel, Yumiko's eyes appear to be intact, despite Set crushing them during the second novel) but I wouldn't worry about it too much. (Having the best sword and an item that let's you ignore damage floors from the start would take away a lot of the challenge, and having to explain the thing about the eyes and deal with that would probably be more trouble than it's worth.) I got into a bit of a ramble there, sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for your answer. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Novel and This Game Is the third novel like a separate timeline or something of the sort?Smashman0 (talk) 16:23, September 26, 2014 (UTC)